


Betrayal and Family

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first summer home from school had been looking good. His friends were over for the summer, including Draco and his mother (at Angel's request) and everyone was having a good time. However all hell breaks loose not three days after his father and the Avengers retrieve the scepter his father used during the invasion. New faces, new battles and a shocking betrayal await the family in this sequel to I'll Die Before I Lose You Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel sighed as she rolled over in bed. She'd slept until mid afternoon and was only now getting up. The reason that she had slept in? The day before the Weasley family had shown up, along with Hermione and things had just gone crazy. It had seemed the Weasley family had never been to a Muggle city before. The kids had been a little too excited when they arrived, therefore none of them had been quick to go to bed that night. Though it had been funny when Molly had pulled out jumpers for the Avengers, and Steve had made them all put them on; just to not be rude to her. Nothing was funnier than seeing the Avengers in knitted jumpers.

Even Loki had gotten one.

Arthur Weasley, however, had been all over Tony the moment they had met. Asking question after question. Tony rather seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from Arthur.

Walking into the living area Angel found the kids playing video games, Molly was talking with Pepper, and Arthur was still asking Tony questions.

Angel also noticed that Thor had returned from visiting Jane. It had been a shock to Jane to learn that Sif had given her life so that she could live. And though her seriously severe wounds had healed, Jane had still taken a month to recover.

Loki had theorized that though the sword had used Sif's soul to heal her wounds Jane still had to recover from the toll of the battle along with the power of the sword. Seemed some healing items still required that the one they were used on to recover.

But from what Angel had heard Jane had made a full recovery and was determined not to let Sif's sacrifice go to waste. Though Angel did wonder if Sif was indeed gone. She brought up this feeling with Loki a few times, but the last time she'd brought it up, she'd asked a question that Loki couldn't answer. She'd asked what happened to Sif's body. When Loki was unable to explain what happened past Sif's body vanishing when she used the sword it had made Angel wonder. Loki had suggested that maybe Sif body was also converted into energy to heal Jane. Though Loki said he would spend considerable time searching about it in the future.

Loki walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning, Dragon. Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"I did, thank you. I see that everything is pretty much how I left it last night," Angel mused.

Loki smiled, "Not fully. The team is leaving in a few hours to chase after a new lead on the sceptre I used during the invasion. Nobody wants an infinity gem unprotected."

Angel nodded. She'd heard some talk of that lead before the Weasley family arrived, "So where are you going, and who are you searching for?"

"The place is a Hydra base in Sokovia. Should be fairly simple and all of us should easily be back in time for dinner," Loki shrugged.

Angel sighed, "I hate that you guys are going up against Hydra. Those underhanded snakes... Sorry," Angel realized how that comment sounded.

"It's fine Dragon. I know you don't mean it that way. And I do agree with you, however you know the dangers of leaving that scepter in the hands of people like Hydra," Loki sighed.

"Forgive the interruption, but there is a woman and young man in the lobby. They claim to have been invited," JARVIS announced.

"Who are they?" Clint asked.

"They refuse to identify themselves to a 'poltergeist'," JARVIS answered.

Loki sighed, "The Malfoys. Did we truly need to invite them?"

"As I told you when we sent the invitations. With Lucius locked up, this is the best time to try to turn the Malfoy family around. Also Draco was the one to warn us about the Death Eaters."

Loki shook his head, "You just like saving people."

Angel pushed his shoulder before walking around him, "Well I did a decent enough job with you. Jarvis let them up, please," Angel then went to the kitchen.

"I'll go down and retrieve them personally. Otherwise, they might not arrive here," Loki called to her as he headed for the elevator.

Harry looked back to observe what was going on with his parents, "What's happening?"

Hermione looked up from her rune scroll, "Your parents invited Malfoy and his mother. They just arrived and your father went to meet them."

Ron groaned, "Did your mum have to invite Malfoy?"

"Ron, he did help us during the battle with Amora's army," Hermione reminded.

"He's still a git," Ron muttered in protest.

Angel glanced over to the couch at the kids, "Please try to get along with him. He certainly seem to be trying to change his way, and he won't be able to do as much if you don't give him a chance. He proved he is on our side when he helped during the Battle of Hogwarts," Angel and the others hadn't told the kids that Draco had been the one to pass the letter that confirmed that Death Eaters would be at the battle along to them. She didn't want to run the risk of Draco's mother finding out if she didn't already know and thus punishing him for betraying his father, as she would most likely consider his action, "Harry, did you drink your potion today?" 'The potion' being the one Loki had fixed to repair the years of starvation and mistreatment at the hands of the Dursley family.

"Yes, mum. I had it with my orange juice this morning," Harry answered.

Angel nodded.

"Want me to fix you something to eat?" Steve offered her.

"That would be nice, thank you." Angel walked over to where the kids were and checked out what they were playing, "Garry's Mod? What are you guys up to?"

"We're playing a prop hunt. Ginny's really talented at hiding," Harry answered.

Ginny laughed a little, "I'm not actually hiding. They just haven't been paying attention to the rooms each time they're hiding."

"Currently, we're focused on hiding when it's our turn," Ron pointed out.

"But when you are hidden you should look around and try to remember what's in the room that's not someone else hiding," Ginny advised.

"That is solid advice," Angel nodded to herself.

"Mum, you met Malfoy's mum. What is she like?" Harry asked.

"The two of us only happened to meet a few times. She seemed to agree with her husband a great deal of the time, but only rarely would a married couple's opinion differ. Aside from that, she seemed like a smart enough woman," Angel shrugged.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Narcissa Malfoy had been shocked to receive an invitation to spend the summer with Prince Loki's family. Even more so now, considering what had happened to her husband at Hogwarts. Though she was upset with what happened during that battle and the humiliation it brought her family Narcissa wasn't about to let a chance to be the acquaintance of Prince Loki and his family go to waste.

"Narcissa, Draco. Welcome to the Avenger tower," Loki greeted as he stepped out of the lift.

"Prince Loki," Nacrissa bowed, "We were honoured to receive your invitation."

"I didn't know these Muggles had a poltergeist in their tower," Draco commented.

Loki chuckled, "That is no poltergeist. That is JARVIS, an advanced Muggle machine built by the owner of this tower to serve as a servant and loyal retainer of sorts. Now if you will follow me, the three of us can join the others upstairs" Loki then lead them into the lift and they proceeded up to the top floor, "It is good that you came today as myself and the Avengers will be leaving shortly to go after a dangerous object that must be removed from Midgard as quickly as possible."

"Oh? Are we to be left with your wife?" Narcissa asked. She remembered the last time she'd met Princess Angel. The two hadn't gotten along after it had been discovered that her husband had tried to poison Princess Angel. Narcissa had no idea that Lucius would do something like that, but it wasn't the first time he went too far for his beliefs and it certainly wasn't the last. Narcissa wondered if there were still ill feelings for her family. After what happened with Lucius at Hogwarts she was sure there had to be some.

"Actually it was Angel's idea to invite you. We decided it would be better for our son to spend his summer with a few magical families in addition to his own family," Loki corrected.

The doors of the lift opened and the three stepped out to the cries of "Ron you git! You cheated. We agreed to not using v-clip."

George had been outraged when Ron won.

"I didn't cheat. You can hide under those logs without v-clipping," Ron defended.

"There are areas in those maps that happen to have spots such as that," Angel commented before looking over to the lift, "Ah, the Malfoys are here. Welcome,"

Angel waddled over to them with a friendly smile.

"I understand we owe our invitation to you. Thank you, Princess Angel," Narcissa bowed.

"Draco, why don't you join the others over on the couches. I'm sure they would enjoy teaching you how to play prop hunt," Angel suggested.

Draco frowned, "Prop hunt?"

Harry turned around, "Come over here and I'll show you."

Draco looked to his mother, who gave him a nod then walked over and sat between Harry and Ron. Ron seemed disgruntled at this predicament, "What is that?" He asked as he looked at the laptop.

Tony, who had entered the room in time to hear that sighed, "I am definitely building computers and cellphones that can hold up to their voodoo."

"I have a feeling you won't get around to that for a while," Loki chuckled.

"Mr. Stark, I have a question about this Twitter you spoke about," Arthur called from the bar as he looked up from the tablet Tony had lent him.

"Artie I told you, call me Tony," Tony said as he walked over.

Just then Steve walked out of the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches for Angel and Angel noticed a subtle look of interest in Narcissa's eye, as the woman in her late thirties eyed Steve Rogers.

"Here you go Angel. If you want a second helping, just ask," Steve said.

"Thank you Steve. By the way this is Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa this is Steve Rogers," Angel introduced.

"A pleasure Mrs. Malfoy," Steve greeted.

"It is likewise my pleasure, Mr. Rogers," Narcissa smiled.

Loki guided Angel away, "You remember what you said, about getting Narcissa and Draco on the side of light?"

"Yes, I believe I said that only a few minutes ago. Why, what are you thinking?" Angel asked.

"Well the Captain is without a lover and Narcissa no longer trapped under her husband's influence. Perhaps, with some guidance she might leave him all together for the someone better? Someone who has strong ties to the light?"

Angel knew where Loki was going with this, "Oh? You think Steve is what Narcissa needs to change her ways?"

"I am merely suggesting a way to better that family. I was under the impression that the goal was to bring Narcissa and Draco to the side of light. Was I wrong?"

Angel shook her head, "Even were that an option, doesn't the Wizarding world have that whole blood thing that basically traps women and men in their marriage until death claims one or both of them?"

"Come now Dragon, I practically created the Wizarding world. I'm certain I can open their minds to the concept of divorce," Loki brushed off. "Muggles divorce. Aesir divorce. It may be unfortunate but it is not an unusual event."

"Well I am not as sure, but it would be nice if Narcissa ended up with someone as nice as Steve," Angel sighed, "Very well then. Let's do what we can to bring those two together."

"Wonderful."

"Hey Lokes. Countdown until mission time," Tony called as he walked past Loki with Arthur following him.

"I will be ready," Loki nodded.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki was somewhat amused by Hydra's attempts at keeping them away. They kept throwing legions of men at them as they fought their way across Sokovia. He'd heard Hydra's little "Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place" moto and the soldiers whom the team was fighting did seem to be trying hard to live up to it. Loki mused how amusing it would be if his wife were on the battlefield with them. But as she was heavy with their second child there was no way he or anyone on the team were going to let her fight any battles that weren't verbal or with the kids.

"We've got an enhanced on the field," Steve said over the comms.

Now this had Loki's interest. There had been a few enhanced persons that had appeared in the short time since the end of Harry's third year. Loki was also interested in just what ability this one has.

"I'll go inquire if I can perchance capture them for questioning," Loki then began wandering the area, picking off Hydra men as he search for trace of the enhanced.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel was starting to wonder if inviting wizarding families was the best idea she'd had. She'd managed to have Arthur ask his questions about Muggles to JARVIS. The kids had moved away from Garry's mod and were playing an old fighting game called Evil Zone. Molly was sitting in one of the many chairs in the living area knitting and trying to have a conversation with Narcissa, who was barely saying a word. Luckily for Angel the elevator dinged and a woman with curly red hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes entered the penthouse.

"Astrid!" Angel greeted as she walked over to her, "I am incredibly grateful for your coming."

Astrid smiled, "Well who could refuse a chance to spend some time in the home of the Avengers? Also I just had to meet your son."

"I know that Loki will be exceedingly happy to see you again."

Astrid chuckled, "I remember the last time I saw him. Lucky for him there's no mud puddles for him to fall into this time," She teased knowingly.

Angel laughed, "Admit it, you knocked him into it."

Astrid just smirked her tail lightly swaying behind her in amusement. Mid back length curly red hair seemed to frame her body like a short cape, the tips of her pointed elf like ears just peeking out from beneath the curls. Her skin was sun kissed with not a mark marring it. Astrid had the body of a model and brown eyes that could make any man melt. Wearing a simple white blouse and jeans she was clearly dressing down for this informal visit with her friend yet still looked like she'd jumped out of a beauty magazine.

"Harry, could you come over here?" Angel called.

Harry, who had just finished his turned passed his controller to Eisa before going over to his mum and Astrid.

"Harry this is Astrid, she's an old friend of my mother's as well as the one who told me what I am. Astrid this my son Haraldr, he prefers to be called Harry, though," Angel introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I have been looking forward to meeting you since I read of the reunion between you and your parents in the papers," Astrid greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry smiled.

"Well you most certainly remind me of your father in appearance. I just hope you take after your mother," Astrid winked.

Angel gave a dramatic sigh, "Sadly I fear there is a fair amount of Loki in him."

Astrid laughed, "Should've guessed."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them. This wasn't the first time one of his parents had spoken to someone about how much like either parent he was. The groan worthy times this happened was when it was both his parents and they would find themselves in playful arguments over which side he got what from. Though those moments did tend to lead to Harry learning about his parents' past as they would bring up old stories from before he was born.

"I must say though he's quite the handsome young man. I wonder if his Huldra heritage will come into play at some point. He won't have any problem getting what he wants," Astrid smiled.

Angel frowned, "Astrid, seriously? Harry is not the type of person to use his Huldra side to seduce people," Angel then crossed her arms over her chest, "Also we have no way of knowing if he even will have such skills. He is one fourth human and one half frost giant."

Astrid raise a brow, "Oh? Loki wasn't Asgardian after all? How interesting."

"His heritage was hidden from him by Odin. It was quite the blow when he learned the truth. You know how the Aesir hate giants," Angel sighed.

Harry went back to the couch to see if anyone needed help with the controls or if anyone wanted to play a new game. He would have spoken up and told his mother and her friend that he was leaving but they clearly were focused on their conversation and he didn't want to butt in.

"And now he is back, you are about to have another child, and you both are a part of a group of mostly human heroes," Astrid shook her head, "Your mother was right about you."

Angel frowned, "What do you mean?"

Astrid just smiled before walking over to the bar. Ignoring Angel's repeated attempts to force her to explain her comment as she fixed herself a drink.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The mission was over. The enhanced had gotten away, the Hydra base was shut down, the scepter was safely tucked away in a case on the jet, and the team was safe. Loki was disappointed that he'd not been able to catch the enhanced. Either of them. From what Clint had told him one of the enhanced was faster than normal humans, but the second one was unknown as far as he knew. Steve had apparently seen the second one, a young woman with red hair but that was it. Clint had told them that the enhanced he'd seen was male with short white hair. This surprised Loki as he knew that wasn't a normal color for humans to have. Was it part of what made him an enhanced? What was the connection between the two enhanced and Hydra? How was it they were enhanced? Was it natural? Or something Hydra did to them? If it was something Hydra did to them, why would they allow it? What drove them to allow Hydra to experiment on them? There were, indeed, many questions, and yet no answers. Well, unless Loki got Tony to let him look over the files they had been able to retrieve from the Hydra computers.

Loki was on the phone with Angel, letting her know that all of the team was safe and that they would be back shortly, and checking that everything was fine back at the tower.

"Well, there was a little confusion involving the microwave, the stereo, and the automatic doors that lead to the balcony. The mess was cleaned up, but I believe Arthur is in love with the bots and Narcissa almost fainted when Dummy tried to bring her a glass of water," Angel listed.

Loki chuckled, "I'm sure her views on non magical people are changing the longer she remains in Stark's tower."

"Yeah I think so. Oh, and guess who just showed up an hour ago?"

"Who?" Loki figured it had to be another magical family.

"Astrid. She can't wait to see you again and meet everyone."

Loki was surprised by this. As far as he knew Angel had not seen Astrid in years, he had not thought Angel could even contact her, "Now that is surprising. I do hope she will behave herself this time. The last time she was with us it took almost an hour to clean the mud off of myself.

"Oh, do not worry so, Loki. After all, there is no mud around the tower," Angel brushed off, "Oh, Harry wants to talk to you."

Loki heard the phone being passed before hearing Harry's voice.

"Hi dad. How's your trip going?" Harry asked.

"Excellently. In fact, we have what we were seeking and are on our way back now. We should return in an hour or so," Loki answered, "How goes teaching the magical families about non magical things?"

"Well it's not completely miserable. Fred and George like the nerf guns, Ron and

Ginny seem to like Game of Thrones, and Malfoy is watching something on YouTube," Harry answered.

"What about Narcissa Malfoy?" Loki was going to look for that footage later.

"After she got scared by Dummy Steve took her into the kitchen."

Loki nodded to himself, "Wise choice." This also served to help Loki and Angel's plan to try to get Steve and Narcissa together. I mean, what better way to bring two people together, then for one of them to have gotten scared by something and the other comforting?

"Hey, that Magic Boy? Hi Magic Boy!" Tony called from the pilot seat.

"Stark and the others say hello," Loki relaid with a roll of his eyes, "Anyway,

we should be home shortly. We might be able to sneak a quick lesson before bed."

"Loki, I want Harry asleep at a decent hour tonight!" Angel yelled in the background.

"How does she do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

Loki laughed, "I have yet to work out the answer."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

**_Sometime later_ **

It had been so very easy for Ultron to track down the Maximoff twins, and convince them to join him in destroying the Avengers. Although Ultron didn't fully know the reason for the twins' vendetta against Tony Stark; Ultron was happy to use it to aid him. Ultron, however, hadn't expected the young woman that came up to him. He had seen this woman with the Avengers, and he knew that she was friends with Angel Devin, Loki's wife, as well that she wasn't human. But why would she be here speaking to him?

"Just what is it that you want?" Ultron asked her. She smiled at him.

"Simply? I want Loki to suffer, and, if possible, die," She answered, her smile bright and cheerful, but her tone like ice.

Ultron stared at her for a moment, studying her carefully for signs of deceit. Finding none, he took a few steps towards her, "Wouldn't that hurt your friend? Loki's wife?"

Her smile fell at that, "Angel is a naive and... a young woman. Having been raised by her human father, she leans more heavily towards her human heritage than her noble Huldra heritage. She could never understand my reasons for which I hate him. I want- I desperately need- for him to pay. But, I also want for Angel and her children to remain safe," There was a pause, "So? Am I wasting my time with you?"

Ultron studied her a little more before chuckling. "How could I turn away such an offer, Lady Astrid?"


	2. Deciding what to do and where to go

Angel was aiding in cleaning up some of the mess from the battle between Ultron and the Iron Legion. She had a few cuts from where broken glass had hit her, but other than that, and being a little shaken, she was alright. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Hermione were also helping with cleaning up. Molly and Arthur were using magic to repair that which could be while the two teenagers used brooms to sweep up glass and bits of metal and other things that Ultron had broken. Narcissa was rather shaken up by what happened and Harry was helping Draco to calm his mother. Molly had sent the twins and Ron to their rooms. The twins had tried to sneak some of the parts that had broken off from the Iron Legion back to their rooms and Ron was told to keep the two out of trouble.

"Just what was all that? Was it supposed to happen?" Molly asked.

Angel shook her head, "I've no idea, Molly. I've always thought that Tony was capable of building something that would try to kill him, but I never thought that he would actually do it in his lifetime."

"Do you think your friend is alright?" Ginny asked.

It had been a surprise for Angel when she looked for Astrid and found she was missing immediately after the attack.

"I'm sure Astrid is fine. She doesn't spend a great deal of time around Muggles; she's not used to situations like these. Just give her time and she'll turn up with that smirk on her face, laughing this off," Angel answered. Though in truth, she was worried about Astrid. Worried that Ultron had taken her, or something awful like that.

Molly walked over to Angel and embraced her warmly, "If Astrid is anything like you then she can look after herself."

"Thanks, Molly," Angel sighed. She'd needed someone to tell her that.

"Now, you should find out what the others are doing about this," By others, Molly referred to the team, who had disappeared into Tony's lab after making sure nobody had been injured.

Angel nodded and handed her broom over to Molly.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

When Angel walked into the lab it was clear that something Tony had either said or done had upset the team. When Thor grabbed Tony by the throat, Angel knew that she walked into an awfully stressed room.

"Thor, as angry as we all are towards Stark we have more important things to do. Killing Stark will not bring the scepter back," Loki attempted to soothe as he pried Thor's hand from around Tony's throat.

Angel sighed to herself. This was sort of what she feared would happen when the group went to the lab. They would be quick to assign blame without actually working to find a solution. "Please tell me that you are doing more than playing the blame game. And I don't care if it is Tony's fault. That thing is dangerous, as is the scepter, and to top it all off those damn robots almost hurt the children."

"We are aware of this, Dragon. However, it seems it may be more difficult to track the scepter, this time," Loki told her.

"What are you saying?" Angel asked him.

Loki sighed and gave Tony a look of pity, "Ultron killed Jarvis before he came after us."

Angel's eyes widened at that as her eyes turned to Tony. "Oh my god, Tony. I'm so sorry."

Tony just gave her a thankful nod.

"Why would Ultron kill Jarvis?" Angel asked.

"From what we can gather, Jarvis must've been in Ultron's way when he tried to escape," Bruce answered.

"Dragon, maybe we should send our guests home and have you and Harry stay in Asgard until this matter is settled?" Loki suggested.

"No. Not happening. We are going to be here for you throughout whatever this robot does. Also Loki, I seem to recall you advising against me traveling between the realms as it could do harm towards the baby," Angel reminded him.

Loki sighed. "There is no proof that anything could happen to our unborn child," He tried to reason.

"The answer is no. Besides, Astrid left at some point during the battle and I need to ensure that she's alright," She argued.

"I would feel better if you were safe where no one could reach you," Loki pressed.

Angel knew that this wasn't just about Ultron and what happened today. Since Amora had told Loki that Thanos knew where he was, Loki had been fearing the day that Thanos would appear to make good on his threat. It had kept Loki restless many nights, studying books he'd fetched from Asgard for anything that could help protect his family.

"Loki do you really believe we'd be safe in Asgard? Or any realm?" Angel asked him.

Loki sighed. It wouldn't matter where they were; because Thanos had the power and the patience to hunt them down. But Ultron was the threat that's the closest. The one that can get them right away.

"You want us safe, I get that. But you know me and you know our son. You know your other children as well. Do you believe our family will be so easily kept away from this?"

Loki could not argue with her. Any one of his children would want to help and there would be no stopping them. Moreover, Harry had all of his friends with him now, and if anybody could find a way to get involved, it would be Harry and his friends.

"No. No, I highly doubt any of you will stay away from this," He sighed. Sometimes, Loki wished his family wasn't so much like him. They were all nosy and stubborn meddlers, every single one of them.

"We'll be fine, Loki. If need be, I'm sure that Molly would be more than happy to have me stay with her, but Harry and the rest of the family are another story. Harry will do everything in his power to help if he thinks he can, and you know Fenrir and Jor will drop their training with Sirius and Severus to help you."

Shortly after the summer began Snape had met Loki at the tower to be asked to work with Fenrir and Jormungandr in hopes of giving them more humanoid forms. With these forms, the two of them would be able to join the family in more activities as well as join the family indoors. Sirius was helping as well, as he was an animagus and thus would know how to control transforming between human and animal forms. Snape and Sirius had argued horrendously at first, but Loki and Angel had gotten them to sit down and get through their personal problems. At least enough to be able to work together with Loki is dropping in once a week.

If it were that Fenrir and Jormungandr learned that Tony had created a machine that wanted the Avengers dead, the two would assuredly get on the Muggle news as they raced back to their family, with no care who saw them or what they had to do to get there.

"Is there any way to keep this from them?" Loki asked.

Angel smiled sadly, "Not likely. You know Harry and Eisa will inform them if they haven't done so just yet."

Loki sighed, half expecting his eldest sons to appear behind him any second now, "I best send them a message myself. Asking them to stay where they are. I have enough to worry about without having them here. It would be best if they finish their training at least."

"Best to get the family matters handle quickly Loki. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Clint commented.

"I best see to our guests. Narcissa was rather mortified by all of this," Angel gave Loki a kiss on the lips before turning and leaving the lab.

"I shall write a quick letter to my eldest sons to assure them they need not worry themselves," Loki told the team before he headed for his and Angel's room. He sighed. He knew that Angel would go mad within a week of not hearing anything and that the worry would eat away at her. "If there was some place closer this might work. At least so she could learn how we are fairing without being in the line of fire." He mumbled.

Clint, the closet one to him overheard this. He knew of a safe place for Angel that would let her keep track of how the team was without Ultron finding her. But Clint wasn't sure if Loki would want Harry and Eisa as close as Angel would be.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Clint? Has something happened that I should know about?" Loki asked when he noticed Clint standing behind him. Loki had just finished sending the letter to his eldest sons so that they would stay with Sirius and Snape.

"Actually I may know about a place that Angel could stay that she'd be kept updated on us frequently. It's a safe house, sort of. No one knows that it exists except for Natasha and I. There's nothing connecting it to any of us, officially or unofficially, so if Ultron really is after us he won't know about it," Clint offered.

"Really? That sounds almost too good to be true," Loki then thought about it, "Would she be alone there?" The last thing Loki wanted was for his pregnant wife to be alone.

"No. The place is a farm and run by a nice woman. She has a couple kids of her own," Clint answered.

"Sounds like a wonderful place for her, then. And Harry could go stay with Arthur and Molly's family. Ultron would not know of their home and thus he would be safe."

"So you're going to separate them?"Clint wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Even less so to tell Angel that she would be away from the rest of her family.

"As much as I don't want to, it would be the best way to keep them both safe. Have Haralder and Eisa stay in one place while Angel stays in another."

Clint could agree with that.

"Also I would feel better if they were with a magical family."

"What? Why? Why would it matter if they're with a magical family or not?" Clint asked.

"It's been proven that the energy of Seidr magic reacts poorly to technology. With both Harry and Eisa at the Weasleys house I know they would be protected by all the magic surrounding that house just from Molly and Arthur's everyday use," Loki explained.

"Like when you had to work with Tony, so his suit wouldn't blow up at the school."

"Precisely," Loki nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect place. Have you told Angel about your plan?" From the way, Loki looked down Clint could tell he hadn't.

"I know she won't approve of it. But it's for his own safety," Loki answered. Though he felt that he was still nervous to tell her this plan.

Clint understood that. It was just that he also knew Angel was going to be quite mad.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Are you out of your mind?!" Angel shouted after hearing Loki suggest splitting her and the children up.

"Dragon, it will ensure the safety of yourself, our son, Eisa and our unborn," Loki appealed to her.

"They would be perfectly safe with me at that farm of Clint's. I can't believe you would do this."

"Mum, it's ok," Harry tried to help his father.

"Last time this family was split up, you ended up spending a dozen years with those horrible Dursleys. I won't risk something happening to you, especially if one of us isn't there to protect you."

"I would be there to protect Haralder," Eisa spoke up.

"No offense Eisa, I'm sure your magic is strong but I would feel better if you were both with me," Angel told her.

"Angel, Harry isn't a child, and you know Molly and Arthur will protect Harry like one of their own," Steve reminded her.

Angel sighed, "Steve, I know you are trying to help but you have not had to go through losing your child. You haven't endured years thinking he's dead. You haven't endured finally finding him alive, but out of your reach. You haven't endured finally being reunited and learning about all the terrible near-death experiences that he's been through. So, until you go through all of that, stay out of this!" Angel had tried to stay calm, but by the end, she was almost growling at him.

"Dragon, please. The magic around the burrow will protect them. It's the safest place for them when there is a mad machine of Stark's after us," Loki explained.

"Yet not for me?"

Loki groaned, "Dragon, we know the family. Clint's farm however and the woman there is unknown. I at least would feel safer knowing that you were there as you can defend yourself with your enhanced strength Harry, as an underaged wizard, can't use magic outside school. Even the magic I have been teaching him won't help; we've barely begun offensive lessons. Arthur and his wife can use magic and will protect him with their lives."

Angel took Loki's hands in her's, "I know we can trust them and that they would keep him safe. But when someone suggests being away from him for any major length of time I can't help but be scared of a repeat of when he was little."

"I know darling. It scares me too. But we can not continue to hold on so tightly to him for soon he will be an adult." Loki pointed out.

Angel couldn't help a small smile, "Yeah. But he'll always be our little boy."

"Of course. Nothing will ever change that," Loki agreed.

Angel sighed heavily, "Alright, Harry can stay with the Weasley's. But I expect at least one letter every night until we are home."

Loki frowned. "I fear that might be a problem as there will be a great distance between you and our children. But," Loki said cutting off Angel's angry outburst. "I can enchant some parchment for you both that will allow you to write to each other and reply right away."

"Like texting but without a phone?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded.

"I'll write every night mum," Harry promised.

"Now that that is settled, we can get you to where you need to be and then go after Stark's evil toaster," Clint said.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Angel asked.

"Ultron is going after vibranium. There are only two places to get it. Wakanda, a closed African Empire, and an arms dealer. Guess what one we're going to?" Tony answered.

"Vibranium?" Narcissa asked as she entered the living area. "I remember my husband telling me of a member of the ministry that had control of a mine somewhere in Germany that has vibranium within it. A meteorite crashed into the mine many ages ago. From what my husband told me it was this meteorite that brought the vibranium to the mine."

The people in the room stared at her for a moment.

"How is it no one else knows about this mine?" Natasha asked.

"Well, it is in within the borders of a dragon preserve. Special permission must be given if one were to mine it," Narcissa answered.

Loki was glad to hear that. "With magical wards, undoubtedly. It's not an option for Ultron."

"Prince Loki, couldn't the ministry handle this machine? If exposed to magic wouldn't this Ultron be terribly affected?" Draco asked.

Loki nodded, "That is correct. However, Ultron at the moment knows nothing about Seidr magic. If any users in great numbers were to do battle with him Ultron would suspect something and thus find out about Seiders like yourself. And as he has taken root in the Internet, the largest of your global communication resources, I fear that he could use the Muggle government weapons across the world to destroy all of you, as you pose a great threat. Also, I would rather not risk any dark magic users into trying to identify with Ultron."

Draco nodded in understanding, the memory of his father being taken to Azkaban after the battle of Hogwarts still quite fresh in his mind. If any escaped Death Eaters were to learn of Ultron it would be a repeat of what happened with Amora. An empty promise of power and return of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters would trip over themselves to join Ultron. Or maybe not. Draco couldn't be sure how willing they would be to follow another stranger, let alone a Muggle creation.

"Narcissa, will you and Draco be going home?" Angel asked.

"This has been a particularly trying event. I believe we should return home," Narcissa nodded.

"Or you could go home and your son could join us at the Burrow," Hermione suggested.

"What?" Asked Ron, angry that she would suggest such a thing.

"Would I be allowed?" Draco asked. Though not fully alright with it Draco knew he didn't want to be stuck with his mother after what happened. She'd treat him like a baby and refuse to let him out of the house the second they got in.

Arthur and Molly spoke about it for a moment before nodding, "I see no reason why not," Arthur said.

Hermione gave Ron a sharp kick in the ankle and a pointed look that said to stay out of it as this wasn't something they should get involved in. Hermoine understood that this was something beyond them and should thus be left in the hands of the adults.

Angel had her reasons for wanting the Malfoys to go to the Burrow with everyone else. Hoping that if Draco and Narcissa saw how the Weasley family lived and managed day to day life the Malfoy family might better understand them. Or if nothing else at least the Malfoys would always remember the time they spent at the Burrow and be a little grateful for the kind invitation to stay.

"Would that be alright, Mum?" Draco asked.

Narcissa appeared unsure about it. After all that just happened had scared her.

"Why don't you both come stay with us?" Molly asked. "A little country air would be good after all that's happened,"

Narcissa smiled a little at that, "Thank you. I believe we will accept your kind offer."

"Good. We will be safe until Ultron has been dealt with," Angel smiled.

"Oh," Said Loki as he remembered something, or rather someone, "We've forgotten Dudley."

"Oh no. What do we do with him?" They couldn't have the same Shield agents watch him as they didn't know of them except Triplett.

"Why can't he come as well?" Arthur asked. Loki and Angel looked at each other in thought. On one hand, it would be good for Dudley as he would see the magic first hand a day all the good it could do. But did they really want to subject the Weasleys to him as well as give the twins a perfect target?

"It's either that or he goes with you, Dragon," Loki sighed.

"I'll be stressed enough worrying about you. I guess we have no choice," Angel turned to Arthur and Molly. "I just hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble during his stay."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"You want me to stay where?" Dudley asked after Angel had updated him on what was happening.

Dudley had been sent to the floor below the penthouse floor after he tried to sneak alcohol during the party.

"It will just be until the Avengers have dealt with Ultron. By staying with the Weasley family, you will be protected. Their magic will make it so nothing machine like can get near any of you. Harry, Eisa and the Malfoy family will be there as well," Angel summarized.

"I had to stay with those agents before. That Coulson guy was the worst. Now you want me to stay with people like them?" Dudley sneered, questioningly.

They all had been grateful when Dudley had returned home and no longer referred to anyone as freaks. They counted it as a win.

"Coulson guy?" Angel questioned before picking up Dudley's tablet, which he'd been allowed after he'd brought his grades up and proved he hadn't cheated or plagiarized. Angel used a Stark Industries' files search engine and brought up a picture of Coulson from when he'd last visited the tower before the invasion, she then turned the tablet to Dudley. "Is this him?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Angel frowned at that. Coulson was supposed to be dead, he was one of Loki's victims from New York. And yet, somehow, Dudley claimed to have been with him while they had been at Hogwarts. She would have to look into that when it settled down, or at least have Natasha look into. "Listen Dudley I know you don't want to spend any time with any witches and wizards but it's for your own safety."

Dudley still didn't look like he'd willing go along with it. "What would I do there? Can I bring the tablet?"

"Dudley nothing electronic can work around that much magic. Also, I don't think the Weasley family have WiFi. But I'll tell you what, if you agree to try to get along with them I will see about having Loki use his magic to create a shield around a game system. But there'll be a spell on it so you only get to play for two hours. You can't be on it all the time," Angel bargained.

Dudley grumbled a little at that, but in the end, sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now pack a bag. Make sure to pack plenty of clothes. I've no idea how long you'll be gone," Angel ordered.

Clint entered the room just as Dudley was leaving. "Hey, you better go grab your bags so Nat can drop you off at the safe house."

"Right. I also need to speak with Loki about what I just promised Dudley," Angel sighed. "I'm not looking forward to being away from Harry. Please, do whatever you guys have to end this as quickly as possible."

"We'll do what we can. We don't want your family separated for any longer than necessary," Clint promised.


End file.
